


Connect the Dots

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Freckles, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Smoking, Tickling, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Richie and Bev get high and talk about their freckles.





	Connect the Dots

Bev looked around the poster-clad walls, a little nervously. “Won’t your parents smell it?”

Richie didn’t look up from where he was rolling them a joint. “Nah, they’re pretty oblivious to just about everything I say and do. Besides, we’ll open up the windows so it doesn’t stink too much.”

“If you say so,” Bev replied. She was used to desperately washing the smell of cigarettes out of her clothes and hair before her father could smell it on her, so Richie’s nonchalance about doing drugs in his own bedroom took her a bit to adjust to.

Grinning, he proudly brandished the poorly-rolled joint and the bright yellow lighter. “Ladies first,” he insisted.

She grinned back.

In less than an hour, they’d smoked it down to the end, burning their fingertips as they tried to get just one more hit out of it until it was clear that it was dead. With their heads swimming slightly, they laid back against Richie’s bed, giggling at seemingly nothing. It was kind of an adorable sight, the two best friends sprawled out and smiling like mad.

“I love your freckles,” Bev said softly, blue eyes scanning over Richie’s face. “They make you look so cute.”

Richie giggled, flushing slightly at the compliment. “You have them too!”

“Yeah, but only in the summer. I want them year-round, like you.”

Richie rolled onto his side. “Yours are cute too,” he said, reaching out and poking at a freckle on her shoulder.

Bev shook her head fondly. “You always deflect my compliments.”

“Shush, I’m trying to connect the dots.”

His fingers trailed over her shoulders feather-light, causing a few goosebumps to appear. He was focused intently on his mission, apparently.

Bev didn’t mind the soft touches too much, until he moved closer towards her neck, swooping across her collarbone and making her flinch.

“Does this tickle?” he asked, smirking.

“Not at all,” she replied.

Raising his eyebrows, Richie clearly took that as a challenge, brushing over the same spot again, then up the side of her neck, causing her to squirm, giggles spilling from her lips.

“Rich, cut it out!”

“Why? I thought you said that it didn’t tickle.”

“It doesn’t!”

“Then what’s so funny?”

Bev didn’t answer, merely continuing to giggle.

“See, you have plenty of freckles. One, two, three…Stop squirming, you made me lose count! One, two…”

He continued to restart every time Bev twitched, which was the whole time. By the time she cried out that she couldn’t breathe, the highest number he’d gotten was six.

Richie was watching her catch her breath, a grin spread across his face, and she flipped him off playfully, other hand wrapped around her heaving belly.

“You suck,” she said.

“But you love me,” he replied.

She couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I do. I love you and your cute freckles and your shitty rolling skills.”

Richie turned a little pink, but still gasped in mock offense, not giving in to his shyness. “My joints are great!”

“That thing almost fell apart in my hand.”

“Alright, that’s it!”

Bev didn’t have any freckles on her stomach, or on her thighs either, but that didn’t stop Richie from tickling her there as well.


End file.
